


Find you

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Lydia team up, Derek and Lydia will remember Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: This is how Season Six episode 1 Should have ended in my opinion





	

Enough was enough, Derek had tried everything that could come to mind to relax. Nothing was working he made tea, worked out more did almost all those stupid internet suggestions (even though he didn’t know why he would even try that) but nothing worked and he was starting to get pissed. It started a few days ago when he woke up from a nightmare and an ache in his chest. He had grabbed his phone opened it to call someone but he couldn’t remember who he was going to call. He scrolled through his contacts to find… he couldn’t remember who he was looking for. 

Currently he is pacing the living room of his apartment at four in the morning, when something catches his eye. He looks at the shelf that is littered with pictures of his friends and family from his home town, but there was one picture in particular that he is now staring at. It was him standing, his side facing the camera, eyes closed, his hair looked like someone had their hand in his hair. If Derek didn’t know any better he would think that he was kissing someone. He picks up the picture and studies it; he knows in his heart that someone is supposed to be there, someone that is very special to him. Derek lets out a shaky breath and runs a hand through his hair 

“What am I missing” he say to his surroundings as if someone would say something that would make everything click

“Come on Sourwolf we got through worse than this” a faint voice in his head say making him growl. That voice, he knows it but he can’t remember who it belongs to 

“Damn it! Who are you!” he growls out. His phone rings and he looks to see the caller ID. It is Lydia

“Hello?” he answers

“Derek? Derek there is something wrong”

“Lydia its four in the morning, shouldn’t you be in bed” 

“That doesn’t matter Derek! Something is going on here and I don’t understand what it is. I – I – I didn’t know who else to call” Derek can hear her start to panic 

“Lydia, calm down and tell me what you think is happening” he says trying his best to make sure the girl didn’t go into a panic attack. 

“I don’t know what it is but there is this feeling that something missing, I don’t remember what it is but something no someone is missing” She breaths out making Derek’s breath hitch. Lydia didn’t miss that “Derek?” 

“When did you get that feeling?” he whispers out 

“Few days ago” she replies, there is silence between them before she answers “you felt it too” 

“Yea… yea I felt it and I don’t know why” he says "But whatever it is... whoever it is they are important... they are very important to me..."

“No one else feels it, I thought I was the only one” Lydia breaths out in relief “Derek,What do we do?” 

“We will figure it out, get some sleep. I’ll call you when you are out of class tomorrow” he says 

"Promise?" She asks 

"I Promise Lydia, we will figure this out"

“Thank you Derek” Lydia says and the two hang up. Derek goes to the bedroom, grabbing a bag and starts to pack a few things. There is only one place he can go to find answers. He had to go back home 

“This will always be your home Der” the voice whisper again making his heart clench but not in a bad way. Who ever said those words to him loved him and whoever this person was they were in trouble that much Derek knew 

“Don’t worry we are going to find you” Derek says before locking his apartment and leaves to head back to Beacon Hills


End file.
